Patiently Loving
by Thing2BK
Summary: Spain is having difficulty raising Romano on his own, so Belgium offers to help out. Maybe for more than one reason. Rated T just to be safe for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Romano! Get back here!" Spain called, racing after the tiny nation. He was running out of the large bathroom, wearing only bloomers and socks. He turned to stick out his tongue at the dark-haired man.

"Screw off you dumb tomato bastard!" He screeched, turning to speed off once more.

"Quit being such a child, you need to bathe!"

"I don't wanna!"

He raced through the sunny kitchen, and out into the large garden, disappearing through the tomato stalks they'd spent all summer carefully tending to. Once he decided he was far enough from the Spaniard, he slumped down, and sighed.

"You're not hiding from Antonio, are you?" A bright voice suddenly asked from behind him. He turned to face the slim blonde woman who was peering curiously at him.

"He's just an idiot. But you, bella signora…"

"Close. My name is Belle." She corrected with a wink.

"Oh, Belgium." Spain said in surprise, pushing his way through the stalks to where they stood. "When did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago. I wanted to see for myself just how adorable little Romano is. I can see what Francis meant." She scooped him up happily. "He's just too cute!" she cheered, planting a multitude of kisses on the little one's face, making him blush a dark red and squirm.

"Hey, what happened to you always wanting kisses from beautiful women?" Spain teased, poking Romano's face cheerfully.

"Stop that damnit!" He cried, struggling to break free from Belgium's iron grip. "Let go!"

Pouting, the blonde released him, and he sped away a few paces, and then turned to stare suspiciously at her.

"Looks like he's a handful."

Spain grinned, and picked up the kid again, despite loud protests. "He's more like four handfuls. I don't know how I've even gotten this far."

Belgium thought that over with an odd smile, and then decided. "How about I give you a hand with him then?" She offered with a cheerful smile.

"R-really?" The only other nation who'd ever offered to help out was France, and there was no way he'd ever let that guy anywhere near his precious Romano.

"Yeah, why not? You've got a lot of work to do, and I'd love to spend time with him. I can teach him Spanish, take care of him, the works!"

Spain looked at the little nation who was scowling up at him. "Well. An extra pair of hands would make things easier…if you've got the time to spare."

"Oh I always have time. I could start right now, if you want." She glanced at Romano and smirked. "Bath time?"

The taller nation laughed, and handed him over. "Bath time." He confirmed.

Belgium snapped a mock salute, and laughed. "I'll get right on it."

{}}{{}

Spain watched from the doorway as the blonde sat on the narrow edge of the white bathtub, and scrubbed the Italian's dark hair gently. He was staring at a wall, frowning darkly, and refusing to even look up at the two.

"Now how about you tell me what you know in Spanish, and we'll work from there." Belgium prodded.

He didn't answer.

"How about…hello? Do you know how to say that?"

"Hola. Any idiot knows that." He muttered.

"Alright then, what about seasons? Can you name them?"

There was a long pause until he shook his head, spraying bits of soap all around the room.

"I know you can, so either you tell me, or we'll sit there until you turn into a little, adorable prune, okay?"

His frown darkened, until he gave in. "Invierno, primavera, verano, el otoño." He muttered.

"There we go!" She turned to Spain, and smiled, maybe just a little too happily. "See? He does learn, he just doesn't like you."

Spain hung his head in (half) mock hurt. "I know."

After watching the two for a little while, he turned and left the room to head to his study. He figured Belle would be fine with Romano. She certainly was patient enough to deal with him. That couldn't always be said for himself.

Belgium pulled Romano from the tub, wrapping him in a fluffy white towel. "Why are you helping the bastard?" The boy asked curiously.

"We have to help each other out with things like this, don't we?"

"No one else helps."

"Well…" The blonde reached for the clean clothes Spain had laid out earlier, and started dressing the Italian. "I have my reasons." She replied with a smile.

He didn't catch the faint pink blush dusted across her face as she spoke.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~!

I've recently fallen in love with this family, so I had to write one myself. Hope you like it! Personally I'm a bit annoyed that it's shorter than I'd like. The chapters will get longer after this.

Review to let me know if it's good or not.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lovino, please sit still!" Belle pleaded, struggling to do up the tie around the little nation's neck.

"Screw off! I don't wanna wear it!" He'd already been forced into a crisp white dress shirt, and black pants, he wasn't going to lose this battle. The suit jacket was flung across the room, and the shoes lay in a corner, ready for the next round.

"Arrête de me dérange!" She snapped, and then winced at how harsh she'd sounded.

South Italy just sat there, looking confused. "What?"

"Uh, ser bueno." She decided on, breathing an inward sigh of relief that Romano didn't know a word of French. He was still looking confused, having forgotten about their struggle long enough for her to knot the tie, and grab the jacket.

"How many languages do you know?"

"Enough." She muttered with a shrug. "Enough to have a normal conversation with my family. Now are you going to be good for Spain's party? I know he's looking foreword to showing you off to everyone."

"Stupid bastard, that's all he does."

"Just be good this one time. For me?"

He glared at her for a while, before finally accepting his fate, and nodding. "Si."

She beamed at him, kissing the top of his head happily. "Gracias!"

{}}{{}

Belgium held Romano's hand tightly as they walked into the large decorated hall, where the party was already in progress. Many nations were already mingling about, though very few had colonies with them. France had brought Canada of course, but Britain left America at home, saying 'the little blighter would've made a huge mess of the place.'

Spain looked up from chatting with Gilbert, and ran over to the two. "Thanks for bringing him Belle. I would've never gotten him into this thing."

She smiled at the Spaniard and nodded. "No problem." There was a moment's silence, in which Belle started fidgeting with the folds of her red dress. Luckily, Spain wasn't _so _clueless that he couldn't tell when a woman wanted a compliment.

"You look nice Belle."

"Thank you." She twirled around, green eyes sparkling. "You clean up pretty well yourself Antonio."

He turned slightly red, and then knelt down to pick up Romano. "Thanks again. Feel free to visit some of the others."

"I'll do that."

As they left, the wide smile faltered, and left her face. Romano, who was peering over Spain's shoulder, just barely caught it, and the way her eyes flicked away, looking sad.

Before he could think about it, he was thrust into crowds of chatty nations, including his younger twin brother, who was elated to see him.

Belgium took a glass of champagne offered from a human waiter, and tucked herself away in a corner, just watching everyone talking. She wasn't a large power among nations, and so didn't know how to talk to anyone. These were all people who'd clawed their way to the top, crushing everyone else.

She didn't fit in.

{}}{{}

"I didn't know you were coming to this België." She jumped at the sound of her older brother's voice, and offered him a smile.

"Not for long. Lovino has to go to bed soon."

"Lovino? You mean Spain's brat?"

"He's really a sweet kid, just a little rough around the edges is all."

Lars sighed, and shook his head. "You should stay away from them. Both Antonio and his brat are bad news. Taking care of that kid will bring you nothing but trouble."

Ignoring the statement, Belgium glanced over to see both Italy twins were yawning widely. "It was nice to see you, but I have to go."

The tall blond frowned, but didn't protest as his sister ran foreword to scoop up the sleepy Italian, and give Hungary a smile as she did the same for Feliciano. "I really hope things go well for you and Antonio." The brunette whispered.

"I hope so too. The same for you with Roderich."

She mouthed a 'thank you' as said Austrian approached the two, and nodded at Hungary to follow him to leave.

Belle took Romano back into the house, and started to take off his suit, which had several food stains on it already, from only about three hours at the party. "You do this on purpose, don't you? To get Spain's attention."

"'m a lot more successful than you." He muttered, half asleep.

The blonde blinked in surprise. "What're you talking about?"

"Saw how you look at 'im. He's jus' a big idiot, that's all."

"You can't ever tell him that though, alright Lovi?"

"Mkay." He muttered, barely able to raise his arms for Belgium to pull the long sleeping shirt over his head.

A few minutes later, Spain dashed into the bedroom, panting. "I'm not too late to put him to bed am I?"

Out of all the duties he'd pushed onto Belgium, tucking the Italian into bed was the one thing he always loved to do for him. It still made him feel like the parent the world saw him as.

"Well he's almost asleep, but I haven't done the tucking in yet so…" She waved her arm, and stepped aside. "He's all yours."

"Gracias Belle." The Spaniard put a hand on Belgium's arm, and squeezed reassuringly. "Really, I don't know what I'd do without you."

She ducked out of the doorway, but peered in just long enough to watch him wrap the comforter lovingly around the child's shoulders, and kiss his forehead. She couldn't help but be envious of Romano, who didn't want any attention from Spain, and yet got all of it.

Then she shook herself, angry that she would even think about taking that away from Lovino, even if he said he didn't want it, everyone wanted attention from a parent-figure.

"Stop being so selfish." She muttered, as she left the two.

And yet, something told her she never would.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~!

Wow I didn't think that'd be so hard to write, and I'm not terribly fond of the ending but…here it is, and I'm really sorry it took so long to come out, but it's here for all to see.

Reviews please, and maybe I can possibly try to attempt to hurry up the next chapter because I love my readers, and reviewers dearly?


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks after the party, Belgium came racing into Romano's bedroom after hearing the dreadful heaving echoing from the boy's small washroom. "Are you okay?"

He managed to shake his head before another wave wracked his small body, and he ducked his head back into the toilet. By the time it was over, Belle was ready with a cold washcloth, and pressed it against his sweat-lined forehead, bringing him to lie down on her lap. "I feel a bit better now." He murmured, making the blonde laugh quietly.

"That's good. Are you okay to wait here awhile so I can get Antonio?"

Rather than say something about the Spaniard being a lazy bastard or something, he just nodded, and closed his eyes.

Moments later, she returned with Spain hot on her trail, green eyes glazed over with worry. "Thanks for getting me Belle. I'll sit with him now, you should go get some sleep."

Belgium looked about to protest, but then thought better of it, and turned to leave. "Remember to change the cloth once it stops being cool enough to have any effect on the fever. I'll just get him a glass of water."

Spain nodded his thanks, but didn't look up.

Belle stumbled through the house, not wanting to light any of the lamps, and picked her way back carefully so as not to spill any of the water from the glass in her hands. Spain had moved Romano back onto his bed, with a bucket nearby. Glancing up at Belle's reappearance, he smiled, and accepted the glass, not noticing the woman's blush as his fingers brushed hers. "Good night."

She found herself unable to reply, and just left the room quietly.

{}}{{}

The next morning, Spain hadn't moved an inch from the chair by Romano's bed, his head bent over as he slept. His face was no longer lined with worry, even looked calm. She was a little hesitant to wake him up, but…"That can't be comfortable." Belgium murmured, prodding his shoulder to get him awake. "You look worse than Lovino." She joked. "Go get some sleep now."

He shook his head. "I have to stay with Lovi."

"He's not going to get any better just because you're there, and it's not going to do you any good to force yourself to stay awake." She reasoned gently, helping him to his feet.

"Okay, but wake me if it gets any worse."

"If it gets any worse, I'll be right here helping Lovino, but as soon as it gets a bit better, I'll come to get you." She promised.

After he'd left, Romano stirred, and opened one eye. "Is he gone?"

Belgium smiled, and checked the boy's fever, which had dropped drastically from the previous night. "Yes, I got him to go back to sleep."

"That's good." He went to staring at the ceiling, as if deep in thought. "I'm feeling a lot better. I might've just eaten something bad."

"You're not getting away with that. Food poisoning wouldn't give you a fever."

"I guess… Could I have something to eat anyway?"

Belle blinked in surprise, before letting out a bright laugh. So _that's_ what he'd been worried about. "Of course you can! You think just because you might throw it up, I'll deny you food?"

Romano frowned, and turned dark red, lifting up the comforters in a weak attempt to hide it. "It isn't good to make fun of sick people!" Came the muffled shout.

"I'm sorry. I'll go get you something light."

Spain was on his way back to his room when he heard Belgium's laugh. He paused to listen contently. _'Belle has a nice laugh' _he found himself thinking. _'She could stand to laugh a bit more often.'_

{}}{{}

Later in the afternoon, Romano was feeling a lot better, and was watching Belle baking cheerfully in the summer kitchen. Bright sunlight streamed through the windows, making her hair look golden. She caught the boy's stare, and smiled. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." He muttered lamely, looking pointedly away.

"It's a beautiful day. You should go outside and get some fresh air. It'll be good for you."

He didn't want to move. He was feeling better, but not well enough to move too much. But it _did _look like a nice day. And days like that would be harder and harder to come by. Pretty soon they'd be out harvesting the tomatoes, and getting ready for winter, so he slid from the chair and padded outside.

A while after that, Spain walked in, dark hair even more of a mess than usual, and yawning widely. "You said you'd wake me if Lovi got better. That looks a lot better to me." He mumbled, looking out the window where the Italian was sitting in the grass, enjoying the warm breeze.

"Well I did go in to wake you, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you."

He stood beside Belgium for a while; just watching his young charge outside, not realizing the nation beside him was blushing again from their closeness. "Alright." He said at last. "I've got a bit of work left to do. Could you give him another Spanish lesson when he gets in?"

"He'll get sick again if I mention it, but okay." She replied with a smirk.

Rather than wait for Romano's return, Belgium waited until the churros were done, and took a plate out into the garden. "Lovino! You feeling up to a snack?"

After glancing at the plate, his face broke out into a rare smile, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Si!"

"One condition though." She said, holding the plate a bit higher. "You have to ask in Spanish."

The smile disappeared as soon as it had come, and he glowered at the blonde. "¿Puedo tener alguna" He mumbled softly.

"Por supuesto." She chirped brightly, holding the plate down for him to take a couple, and then sat down next to him. "I think you must've just had a twenty-four hour flu or something. You seem to be back to normal."

The two sat there talking. (Mostly Belgium talking and occasionally forcing out Spanish responses from Romano.) They were completely unaware that Spain had returned to the kitchen, and was watching them happily.

"Romano, ready to go insid-?" Belle was cut off as they were suddenly covered by a long dark shadow. The two looked up in surprise to see who it was, and the blonde's eyes went very wide. "B-broer?"

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~!

Fail history is fail. They most definitely did not have working toilets like this when South Italy was under Spanish rule, but right now, I've given up on being accurate any more than I can! * Shot *

Once again, I do not know Spanish or Dutch, so I rely solely on the very unreliable Google Translate for all my lazy needs, so if it's really, really wrong, let me know please?

(Romano being sick was just a very convinent plot device. Sorry if it seemed random)

Reviews are the best motivation to write another chapter~!

(I'm gonna quote Emily of New Moon here "Writers live for that pat on the back", it's so true!)


	4. Chapter 4

Spain was out of the house before the other two could even react to the Dutchman's presence. "What are you doing here?" He practically snarled, green eyes flashing.

"I've come to collect my sister from this place. No relation of mine should be caught dead taking care of your brat."

"Broer, this is completely uncalled for! You barely speak to me, or even acknowledge my presence! What right have you to take me from where I am needed?"

"They were fine before, they'll be fine again!" He spat, grabbing Belgium's arm sharply, ignoring her yelp of pain as he dragged her to her feet. One dark glare in Spain's direction was enough to explain everything.

Lars didn't really care at all about where his sister lived or with whom she associated, he just wanted a chance to tear something away from Spain's grasp.

Romano knew it before Antonio even thought of it. "You dumb bastard!" He yelled, face red with frustration. "You can't just throw your family around for the sake of your own revenge! Even I'd never do that to my _Fratello_, even if he is an idiot most of the time!"

Belle looked touched. "Lovino…"

Netherlands just snorted, looking very tempted to kick the child standing defiantly before him, but Spain was faster, scooping him up, and glaring coldly at the taller man. "Leave Belle with us, and get out."

Lars did leave, but didn't so much as loosen the grip he had on his sister's arm, and she was forced to stumble after him.

"Stupid tomato bastard! Aren't you going to go after him?"

The Spaniard just hugged him closer. "I wish I could Lovi."

{}}{{}

That night, Romano didn't say a word to Antonio. He didn't even look at him once. Spain tried again and again, telling him that he couldn't just risk a war there. "Our relations are tense enough as it is. Please, try to understand."

But the boy remained silent.

Spain thought it was because he was furious with him, but that wasn't the reason. He understood perfectly well the situation his caretaker was in. To go to war over something like this was pointless.

He was just scared that if he _did _look at him, he'd start crying, and screaming that he missed Belle. Lovino Vargas didn't cry. That was Feliciano's job. To cry enough for the both of them so he wouldn't have to. He'd be the strong one, the emotional rock.

He couldn't just break that easily. He wouldn't. Even if he just really wanted to.

Dinner was silent, like they used to be when it had just been the two of them. Before Belle, by dinnertime, Romano was in his foulest of moods, and Antonio would be too tired to attempt cheerfulness anymore. But now, they were both just tired, and down. Any attempt at conversation would fall dead in an instant.

Likewise in Netherlands' home, the meal was silent, Belgium excusing herself as quickly as she could in order to avoid Lars' glare, and Luxembourg's questioning glances.

She returned to her bedroom, which now felt foreign. Months of staying with Spain and Romano had felt like a lifetime, much better than the old one. She'd been able to feel like one of a happy family, and be close to the one she loved, even if he barely noticed she was there sometimes.

{}}{{}

The next day, Luxembourg showed up at Spain's house, asking if he could get Belle's belongings. He said their older brother didn't want to end up in a huge fight over nothing, and didn't trust Belgium not to stay if she came, so the poor neutral youngest sibling was stuck doing the dirty work.

Not being able to meet the man's dark gaze, Spain had nodded, and led the way to the guest room she'd been using.

Romano, upon seeing them packing up Belgium's stuff, ran in raging. "You can't just do stupid stuff like this!" He yelled, kicking Luxembourg's legs. "Give her back! Bring her back now!"

"Lovino! That's rude." Spain scolded, picking up the struggling Italian. Although, his heart really wasn't in it. He only said and did what needed to be said and done.

The taller man picked up the small box of belongings, and turned to leave the room. The two left behind could've sworn they heard him murmur, "I'm sorry." But neither could ever be really sure.

{}}+{{}

*Sobs* It's short! I'm sorry! But thanks for reading anyway.

I really felt bad about making this short…all the chapters in this have been short, but this was even worse! *Flails* and here I was worrying it would take a week to put out a new chapter, that took me like, twenty minutes.

And yes, I _could _make it longer (but I'm lazy *is shot*), but my writer's mind tells me when and where to end every chapter, and the part of my mind that holds my logic and sanity has no say.

Review to save my sanity please!


	5. Chapter 5

Nearly two months had passed since Belgium left Spain's house, and the two had gotten used to the idea of it just being the two of them again. Spain went back to being his cheerful self, and Romano went right back to being difficult.

After about a week, Belle was finally released from what could only be described as house arrest, under the condition that she not take a single step onto the Spaniard's property. She'd frowned darkly at that, but decided it was better not to fight Lars' decisions like that. After awhile, it was almost like when they were younger again, before political disputes had strained their countries. Both Netherlands and Luxembourg were smiling a lot more than they had recently, and she supposed she could be thankful for that.

But she still missed spending time with the other two. Spanish lessons with Romano, cooking in that cheery summer kitchen, the easy-going air that just hung around the entire place. She didn't smile as much here.

_No._ She told herself fiercely. She couldn't be thinking about the life she couldn't have anymore. Belgium shook her head quickly, trying to get back into her book in hand.

"Zuster." She was brought out again by the sound of her younger brother's voice.

The blonde turned around in her chair, looking in confusion at the man, who had a look reminiscent of guilt playing across his face. "Ja? What is it Alfons?"

He held out a small envelope, slightly crumpled, and smiled. "It's for you, but you can't tell Lars I gave it to you."

"S-sure." Still confused, she took the envelope, and opened it, not noticing her brother slip from the room.

Green eyes softened considerably when she found herself recognizing the messy scrawl, written in an odd mix of Spanish and Italian, neither language with correct grammar at all.

_Belle,_

_The idiot looks really lost sometimes. I know you probably can't, but I thought he'd really appreciate seeing you, or even getting a letter if you could. But even though he tries to hide it with twice as many smiles and hugs, he just looks lonely. Even that weirdo France, and the potato bastard notice something's not right. I don't think even he's realized why he's sad; he really is that big of an idiot._

_Maybe, you could talk to your brother? He can't still be so angry at the idiot that he won't even let you visit, can he? I had this sent to your other brother because he seemed nice enough not to burn it._

_The tomatoes are almost ready to be picked. We're going to start this week. I just hope he's not too sad to sing while he works, even if his voice does suck._

_-Italia Romano_

Happiness at the letter was replaced by fierce determination, and Belgium leapt to her feet, and headed down the hall to the bedrooms. "Broer? We need to talk!"

{}}{{}

Just as he'd feared, Spain didn't so much as hum a single note when they started their work. He silently filled the baskets, and silently carted them back into the house. All the while with a large smile plastered on his face.

It wasn't fooling anyone.

Even when he laughed and put his own large sunhat on Lovino's head after he'd started to get sunburned, it felt hollow to the younger nation's ears. But Spain really sort of did feel happy. Just confused as to why he just wanted to feel sad.

The two got less than a quarter of the field harvested, which made Antonio frown. "That's weird, normally we can get halfway done the first day."

Romano shrugged, and started to head back to the house, carrying his last basket for the day. "It's because you weren't singing." He muttered. "You work slower than a damn turtle when you're not singing."

The frown deepened, and his brows scrunched together in thought as he followed the small Italian. "I wasn't?"

{}}{{}

The next morning started even slower than the last. Lovino had had a terrible sleep, and Antonio looked like he hadn't slept at all. But he still managed to put on an energetic face for the small nation's sake. "Let's see if we can clear the rest of the field today anyway, okay?"

"Say whatever you want, it's your fault for being so slow yesterday." He grumbled, starting on the lower branches, twisting the bright red tomatoes off, and placing them gently in his basket.

At some point, Spain jumped a little, and looked wildly about the waving stalks, before shrugging and going back to his work. "What was that?" Romano asked sharply.

"Nothing. I just thought I… never mind."

With a muttered, 'whatever', he turned back to one tomato hanging just beyond his reach. Small fingers barely grazed its surface, even when he stood on tiptoe. Normally, Spain would pick it, and hand it to him with a smile as Romano grumbled that he could've gotten it, and he should stop treating him like a little kid, but this time, he just collected his filled basket, and padded back to the house.

Still reaching for the hopelessly far tomato, the small nation frowned up at the sky. It was grey, such a sharp contrast to the previous day's brilliant sunlight and warm breezes. The sun _did _look like it was trying to break through. Maybe in a few hours he'd have to start worrying about getting burned again.

While lost in that thought, he just caught a slim arm reaching over him for the tomato his hand was still vainly attempting to grasp out of the corner of his eye. He was about to turn around, and grumble away until he realized the arm was _slim_, not Spain's heavily muscled one.

A woman's arm.

"Belle!" He yelped, turning to hug the blonde, who laughed as she returned it tenfold.

"I missed you too!" She said, handing him the tomato with a brilliant smile.

Romano stepped back, usual frown returning. "I didn't miss you or anything." He pouted.

"Of course not, you just wrote that you wanted me back to practice your Spanish."

"I didn't write that _I _wanted you back. I wrote back that _Spain _wanted you back."

Belgium was about to protest, when the kitchen door swung open, and Antonio walked out, empty basket in one hand, and stopped when he saw the two. "B-Belle?"

She stood to face him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear shyly. "I figured you'd like an extra set of hands with the harvest so…"

He broke out into a wide grin, and walked quickly over. "How'd you get back without pissing off your brother?"

She giggled a little at that. "I swore that I'd tell the entire world his deep dark secrets if he interfered in my personal life ever again. He shut up pretty quickly after that."

"What kind of deep dark secrets?"

Glancing at Romano, she leaned up, and whispered something in Spain's ear. Both turned an odd shade of red, and started laughing.

Lovino was not amused. "What? What'd she say? Tell me!"

"Maybe when you're older." The Spaniard said, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. Turning back to Belgium, he smiled again. "So are you here to stay?"

"If you don't mind me being here."

"Not at all. Grab a basket, and join in! There should be plenty in the kitchen."

"Got it!" When she returned, blonde hair shining under the reappearing sun, the other two were back at work, visibly happier than before. She slipped into the space between the two, working swiftly. (They had to make up for the slow progress the day before somehow)

Romano had to smile, just a little, only a few moments after.

Spain was singing absent-mindedly again.

And horribly off-key.

{}}{{}

Thanks for reading~!

There, it's a bit longer than the other one…and happy!

You're going to review though, right? Cuz you love me, right? You enjoy my cyber-hugs, right? =3

(Story time, and you WANT to hear this!) There's this Canadian politician, I think his name's Ignatiov or something… it sounds Russian anyway. But in the paper, they called him Iggy! Spelt like that too! IGGY! I nearly died laughing! My mom thinks I'm crazy now.


	6. Chapter 6

Spain was confused…or more confused than usual. He'd never so much as spoken a word to Alfons, and suddenly, the man was sending him a letter out of the blue. It was really small, simply one sheet of paper, with only a few words written neatly on it.

_Don't you dare hurt her._

And so, he was confused. Why would he hurt Belgium? She wasn't an underling in his home, and he wasn't known for having terrible violent tantrums. If she'd been staying at Russia's house, this would definitely be called for, but this… this made no sense to the poor Spaniard.

Perhaps Belle really wasn't happy there, after all. Maybe she stayed for Romano's sake, and was really frightened of him. Although he figured that couldn't _possibly _be the case, but…why else would her younger brother be so worried for her safety?

He tried watching her closely. How she behaved when Romano was in the room compared to when he wasn't.

When he spoke to her.

If Lovino was in the room, she would answer him kindly, but her eyes were focused on the boy, but she seemed distracted. When Lovino was outside, however, her emerald eyes were fixed on his own, although they tended to flit about the room, as if they didn't want to look at him, but always found their way back.

If anything, his observations just made him more confused.

The only way, he decided, would be to ask her himself. Perhaps that night, after Romano was put to bed. She was usually in her best of moods then, right before sleep.

{}}{{}

Night came, and the small nation was yawning widely. Belgium carried him to his large bed, small face pressed snugly into her curtain of blonde hair. Spain made his goodnight shorter than usual, forgoing his almost constant need to tease the poor boy before allowing him sleep.

"Belle? Can I talk to you?"

She looked surprised, but quickly hid it, and nodded. "What about?"

"Well, you see, I got a letter from your brother, Alfons."

"Really?"

"He said not to hurt you. That was all, and I…I don't really get what he meant by that."

A small, but warm smile found its way onto her slight face. "I can't exactly read my brother's mind. I couldn't tell you what he meant."

Antonio faltered. He hadn't really thought of that. Of course, he understood Belle was no mind reader, but he'd always assumed that siblings could tell why the others did what they did. That had always seemed to be the case with the Italy twins. "So, you don't know…?"

"I don't understand my brothers, most of the time. I don't know why Lars has acted as though he hates me, when I know him to be a good person, and Alfons…" She paused to press the folds of her dress a little more. "He's always looked out for the both of us, even though he's the youngest. And yet, he himself can turn around and do the most foolish things I've ever seen in my life."

"So the letter may have just been him taking a precaution. He doesn't really think I beat you or anything?"

Belgium chuckled quietly. "I suppose that could be it."

Spain looked incredibly relieved. "That's good to hear. Goodnight Belle."

"Goodni-." She was cut off as he kissed her lightly on the cheek. A typical European farewell, she knew. Many of her people even practiced the custom. But Spain had never done so to her, probably because they never really said goodnight to one another. She always left while Lovino was being tucked in to bed.

In the dim hall lights, he couldn't see how brilliantly red her face had turned as she left for her room.

Once she was alone, and changed into her nightgown, Belgium flopped over on the bed, squirming with a combination of happiness and embarrassment. Happiness, because of how she could still feel his warm lips on her cheek. Soft, and sweet. Embarrassment, because she could now feel them everywhere else. On her throat, her ear, her stomach, her own lips of course. They all felt like burns she so desperately wanted to cool.

Except the only balm for the burns was the very lips that caused them.

"Stupid!" She shouted into a pillow, putting out the small light beside her bed. Why wouldn't her body just listen to reason for once? It was obvious that Spain would forever remain oblivious, so why wouldn't it just understand and stop tormenting her like this? A small voice in the back of her mind, the traitorous little thing, was also dead against her logic, and was whispering in its little singsong voice.

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

This would be true, however, true love is a two-way path, and she just didn't have the strength to make the path wide enough for two herself, and she'd run out of other ways to do so.

"I'm all out of ideas." She moaned softly.

Outside her room, Romano stood quietly, just having caught her last few words. He frowned at how forlorn Belle sounded, and glared in the general direction of Spain's bedroom.

So Belgium was giving up on the idiot, but South Italy had lived with him for years, and knew just how to hammer things into his brain.

And hammer he would.

With one last glance at the now-sleeping blonde, a strange smirk crept onto his face. He could handle this. The idea was already in Spain's mind, he just needed a little push.

That's all, really.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~!

Cookies to whoever gets the Shakespeare reference somewhere in the jumble of words above that somehow spit out a story!

Wow, I'm tired now, but I wanted to get another chapter out so I could focus on schoolwork for a while. Also, thought I'd give you fair warning, I'm sixteen as of today, or… March 31, depending on when you read this…so I'll be on the roads soon enough…just thought I'd warn you.

Um…I've got a poll up on my profile now, and I'd really appreciate feedback for it, it's almost as important to my sanity as reviews are!

One more thing I just thought I'd note, I felt terribly British while writing this…even as I write this now, my mind is reading it in a British accent, it's quite amusing. I've been watching Pillars of the Earth too much.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Belle seemed to act like nothing at all had happened the previous night, making Romano wonder how many times something like this had happened, without his knowing.

Either way, Romano had decided he was going to fix this problem. He didn't like there to be such turmoil in the house. It made for an awful dinner atmosphere, which, even as a small child, he knew was of the utmost importance to an Italian's digestive process.

And so…

"Lovino, would you like to come shopping with me?"

Dark eyes looked pointedly up at the question, and he raised one dark eyebrow. "Why would I do that?" He snorted.

"Well… I need a big strong someone to help me carry some things."

Normally, he would have no problem with going to the market with Belle. The place was lively, but in a way that wasn't overbearing and annoying (like Antonio was). But when she went to market was the only time he would have to talk to Spain without a chance of her overhearing.

The blonde shrugged, and turned to leave, throwing a shawl around her shoulders to block the cooler November wind.

Romano waited patiently, until her form disappeared from sight, and then sprinted through the house to find the Spaniard, who was slumped over the long desk in his study. "Wake up bastard!" He called, throwing his entire weight at him to knock him over.

"Wha-huh?" He sputtered unintelligibly. "What's wrong Lovi?"

"Don't 'Lovi' me idiot! We need to talk! Do you have any idea how bothersome it's getting that you are completely blind! For someone who spends so much time around that French pervert, you're a fool when it comes to women!"

"Women? What're you talking about Lovino?"

"_Bastardo!_" The boy shrieked, moving to strike him again. "How long has Belgium been living here?"

"What does that have to do with-?"

"How long?" He growled menacingly.

"F-four months? Give or take a week or so." He was still incredibly confused.

"Four months! She's been suffering for four months, and God only knows how much longer! And because of it, _I _can't get a decent night's sleep!"

In all honesty, Romano really _did _want to do something kind for a change, but he knew that Spain would only coddle him for it. And damn it, he wanted to be heard this time. Being selfish was the only way he knew how to do that.

"Lovino, please, calm down."

"Only when you stop being such an idiot and realize what's been sitting right under your stupid nose all these months, and probably years before too!" The small boy was seething right now. He was on a roll, and nothing Spain could ever say would slow him down, even in the slightest. "I've watched Belle love you from the sidelines, all this time! And you! You just go along like the ignorant idiot you've always been! _Stupido!_" And with his rant done, and nothing further to say, Romano spun on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Antonio could only stare after him, his mind still trying to put everything together that had been screamed at him. When it clicked, his eyes went wide in comprehension.

Why Netherlands had been so eager to drag her away.

Why Luxembourg had been so protective.

Why Belle had been so eager to help in the first place.

Every little blush, every little knowing stare, or smile Hungary would give him whenever he visited Austria's house, all made perfect sense now.

He was just trying so hard to wrap his head around the fact that Belle _loved _him. It didn't seem real.

He _had _thought she was beautiful, it was plain to see. Bright eyes that sparkled when she was happy, and just shone every other time. The way her hair caught the sunlight, or how she moved like water. Yes, he'd thought about it, but then he always stopped himself, telling himself that she was Romano's caretaker, and it wasn't proper for him to be thinking that way.

But now…

A lesser man would have faked love just to take her, but Antonio refused to believe he was that kind of person.

Romano always had to go and confuse him like that, didn't he?

{}}{{}

"I'm back!" Belle called through the house, setting her large basket on the kitchen table. "And I brought you something special Lovi~!"

She paused, frowning slightly when she didn't hear the Italian scampering through the house for the treat that she would deny him for not helping, and then cave in and give it to him seconds later. Instead, Spain walked in, face slightly red.

"Lovi's taking a siesta."

"Oh." She frowned slightly, finding it odd that Romano would ever go down for a siesta so early. "Well then would you give me a hand with lunch if you're not to busy?"

"Of course! I am at your beck and call." He declared, giving a low mock bow, which made Belle laugh brightly.

"Then you can start washing the vegetables, and I'll cut the bread." She offered, already reaching for the still-warm loaf from her basket.

"Right." He turned to the washing basin, only to figure he'd need a bowl, so he turned back, and glanced up to where they were sitting. Up in the cupboard above Belgium. "Pardon my reach." The Spaniard murmured, reaching over her.

Belle struggled to control the blush creeping its way up, and in doing so, became very distracted by the loose shirt sliding up his stomach…

She suddenly let out a gasp of pain, pulling her now-bleeding finger away from the knife.

"Are you alright Belle?" Spain asked, taking her hand to look at the cut. "You should be more careful."

"It'll be fine, thank you. I'll just go get it bandaged…"

"Nonsense, I'll do it. It's my fault after all, I must've bumped the knife."

She didn't reply, but watched as Antonio ran around the kitchen, looking for bandages. He pulled them out of a drawer triumphantly, and then turned to where Belgium was sitting at the kitchen table, and began wrapping the white cloth around her finger carefully.

"Romano told me." He murmured, trying very hard to sound nonchalant.

"T-told you what?" Belgium asked, voice raising a pitch.

"You know, about why you offered to help out with taking care of him."

"You know why I did that. You needed help."

"But _you_, out of all my _friends_, you, whom I barely knew,offered." With one hand, he gently lifted up her face to meet his eyes. "And I was an idiot to not notice why."

Before Belle could register just what Spain was saying, he had closed the mere centimetres between them, kissing her softly.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~!

Yay! We got through Spain's thick skull! On the downside, that means that this story doesn't have much longer to live, hopefully another two or three chapters before I call it quits.

I am currently at an all-out war with Microsoft Word, because whenever I spell something like centre or centimetre, it switches the r and the e around, which is American! And I am Canadian! And it tells me I'm wrong when I spell things like honour and colour with a u… rage!

Review to join my battle…or if you're American, you'll review just because you love me and this story, and because I'm ill (for the second time in less than a month) and need to smile more, right?


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss wasn't the 'sweetness' Belgium had imagined every single time she thought about kissing Spain. No, this was a fiery passion invading her mouth, making it feel as though she'd just eaten her weight in ice before kissing him. No, it was nothing like she'd imagined.

This was better.

They finally broke apart for need of oxygen, but Spain's eyes never left hers, nor did his hand leave her face. "I'm sorry you had to wait for me to catch up." He murmured, smiling slightly.

Belle shook her head, an action so small it could have been imagined. "I would've waited forever, Antonio."

They remained like that for a while, foreheads pressed together, just smiling, until a grumpy Italian charged into the room. "I'm hungry damnit!" He yelled, completely, and irrevocably ruining the moment.

"R-right, we were just going to make that right now. How'd you like a picnic Lovino?" Antonio decided, grinning at the boy, whose frown remained the same, although his eyes seemed to brighten.

"Whatever you want, idiot. I'm going outside."

Right before he could, Belgium scooped him up into a hug, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Lovi." She whispered.

Squirming out of her grip, he dropped to the floor, and glared at her. "What're you talking about? Jeez, sometimes you're almost as stupid as he is."

Still, Belle smiled as she watched him go outside, and plop himself down on the grass, basking in the sunlight. "So a picnic, now is it?" She asked, turning back to the Spaniard, who was already continuing to slice the now-forgotten bread.

"Of course! Lovi loves picnics."

"And I'm guessing that Antonio loves picnics too?" Belle grinned, and prodded Spain's faintly blushing face.

"Yes, Antonio loves picnics too." He mumbled, a smile creeping its way up his face. The smile widened as the woman laughed behind him. It really was a wonderful sound, and had a habit of sending warm tingles up his spine.

{}}{{}

The three were seated comfortably on the large blanket that Belgium had laid out in the yard. Spain sitting up, watching the other two lying down, picking out images in clouds. Whenever Romano found one, Belgium would prod him gently to name it in Spanish, (she hadn't forgotten her job) which would make him frown, and go silent for a moment to think before grudgingly answering.

The small nation grew bored of that fairly quickly, and moved to tackle Spain to the ground, which turned into a full-out wrestling match, followed by tag.

"How'd you get so fast?" Antonio gasped, as Lovino took off out of reach once again.

"You're just slow!" He retorted, sticking out his small tongue.

The happy scene was interrupted by the sudden arrival of two unexpected guests. Spain's eyes narrowed at the two, just as he caught Romano, who's irritated struggles stopped instantly.

"Lars. Alfons. What're you two doing here?" Belle asked, her voice rising a pitch as she leapt to her feet to face her brothers.

The younger flashed a bright smile at the three. "I wanted to come and visit, and Lars apparently doesn't trust either of us alone in Spain."

"I never said that." The Dutchman muttered with a frown.

"But you were thinking it broer, and we have a brotherly understanding, so it's all good, right?"

Lars just rolled his eyes, and cast a small glance to where Antonio stood. "Are you just going to stand there like an idiot? We're not here to invade or anything."

"R-right." He placed Romano back on the ground, and walked over to shake Lars' hand. The two had a brief stare-off, green eyes meeting amber in a silent flash. "Glad to see you're capable of making a friendly visit." He murmured, none-too-quietly.

"Watch yourself." The taller man growled.

Alfons, sensing the tension, moved forward, taking his sister's hand in his, and smiling brightly. "I hope you don't mind the surprise, but we thought it'd be nice to see where you're living!"

_And make sure nothing funny is going on._

"Oh that's no problem, right Antonio?"

The dark glare melted away instantly, and Spain beamed at Belle. "Of course! No trouble at all! Would you two like to come in?"

Through a silent agreement of some kind, Alfons did all the talking for the two, as there was no way Lars and Antonio would be able to keep up a civil conversation for too long. Belle and Romano cleaned up the picnic, while Spain led the brothers into the house.

"Are they going to be okay here?" The little nation asked, taking the folded blanket from Belgium.

"I hope so Lovino. I'm sure Alfons won't make any problems, but Lars…" She frowned, bright eyes clouding over slightly. "He doesn't like pretending to be nice to people he doesn't like. It's always been a fault of his. But he should be polite, at the very least."

"_Should _doesn't mean he will be." Romano muttered, glaring at the windows of the house.

"He'll do his best to behave. Alfons will see to that. If there's anything Lars hates, it's seeing Alfons upset. He is the baby of the family after all."

Lovino said nothing, but quietly followed Belle into the house, dropping the blanket on a chair in the kitchen, and moving into the living room.

Where Spain and Holland were already in a scuffle.

"Antonio! Get off of him!" Belgium snapped with an inward sigh as she pulled the Spaniard off of her brother, while Luxembourg was doing the same. "Really! You two should know better than to start fighting like schoolboys! What's wrong with you?"

Antonio, for his credit, did look a bit ashamed at his behaviour. Mostly because he'd just recently kissed the woman who was now fuming at him, and he didn't want to ruin any chances of getting another.

Holland, however, was still glaring darkly at the Spaniard. "Sorry Zuster, but I cannot tolerate this man." He sniffed. "Alfons, we're leaving."

"Broer…" Belle attempted to soothe her brother, but he simply brushed off the hand she placed on his elbow, and continued out the door. "It was nice to see you!" She called to their retreating forms.

"Well that was a short visit." Antonio chirped from behind her.

"Thanks to you." He winced at the icy edge to her voice.

"Belle?"

"Are you just incapable of being civil with someone for a few hours? There's no need to start a fight with a guest!"

"He started it." Spain pouted, suddenly becoming very interested in the loose threads at the hem of his shirt.

Romano didn't stop laughing for a long time at the angry red welt blossoming on the Spaniards tanned face.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~!

Sorry it's a lot later than planned. Writer's block is a bitch, isn't she? Anywho, review! That is all!


	9. Chapter 9

That night, neither Antonio nor Lovino got a decent night's sleep. Still fuming, Belle had locked her bedroom door with a snap, and refused to open it for either Spain or Romano, who only went to try because the Spaniard was forcing him. But no matter how loudly he pleaded, or how tired Lovino sounded, she didn't open the door. Partly because she was already asleep, and partly because she had kind of enjoyed hearing Antonio cry out that he loved her.

And so, in a combination of the begging and sobbing, Spain didn't sleep at all, and because of the begging and sobbing, neither did Romano.

And one thing anyone who raises an irritable Italian who occasionally swears like a sailor should know, is to never, and I repeat, _never _put their getting a good night's sleep in jeopardy.

Belgium could almost see the dark cloud of fury hovering around the boy when she shuffled into the kitchen the next morning, still clutching a pillow to his chest.

"Did Antonio keep you up all night Lovi?" She soothed, indicating the table where something that smelled really good was waiting for him. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault he's an idiot." He grumbled, lifting himself onto the chair.

As if on cue, Antonio walked into the room, dark circles under his eyes, which were still locked in puppy-dog mode. "Good morning." He let out a jaw-splitting yawn, and sat down.

Only to have Lovino fling his breakfast into the Spaniards face.

It was piping hot.

Once the (definitely manly) yelps of pain had subsided, Belgium and Spain were sitting in the bathroom, the blonde pressing cloths against his still-red face.

"You're still mad, aren't you Belle?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'd swear you're trying to crush my face with all the pressure you're putting on the cloth."

Belle quickly eased up, and offered a quick smile. "You know, I stopped being mad about two hours after they left."

"Y-you what?" Antonio sputtered.

"I understand that you and Lars will never get along, and fighting amongst nations like that is hardly strange. Besides, it's your house. Who am I to tell you what you can and cannot do here?"

"But still…"

He was silenced by Belle pressing her lips to his. "Don't give me a reason to be angry again."

"Duly noted." He replied softly. "So, should I go back and apologize to Lovi for keeping him up?"

Belgium hummed in thought, toying absent-mindedly with the buttons on Antonio's shirt. "You could. But he'd probably throw something at you again."

"That's true. So what do you suggest we do until he calms down?" His eyes had taken on a feral gleam, matched only to a lesser degree by Belle's.

{}}{{}

It didn't take Romano very long to figure out what was going on. Face bright red, he left the house as calmly as possible, forever cursing the fact that his brother was so far away. He needed someone to run to at the moment.

Plan B, seeing as Italy is too far: Uncle Cristiano. The slightly less hyperactive version of Spain. He'd be understanding of the boy's predicament. Still an exhausted, grumpy mess, Romano started down the road west, muttering strings of curses the entire way.

{}}{{}

Neither Belle nor Antonio remembered falling asleep, but there they were, waking up in the Spaniard's king-size bed, pressed snugly together. Belle was the first to notice something was off. "Antonio, it's too quiet. I don't hear Romano at all."

"He probably went outside mi corazon." Spain murmured, stroking her hair absent-mindedly. "Don't worry about him."

As if on cue, there came a thunderous knock on the front door, echoing through the house, followed by a gruff voice shouting in angered Spanish. "Hermano! Get out here!"  
\

Antonio's tanned skin paled. "Cristiano." He murmured, suddenly flying to get his clothes back on. They were crumpled, but since when had his brother known him to be neat? He practically sprinted to the door, and swung it open to reveal the angered Portugal, with Lovino not far behind. "Th-there you are Lovi! Belle was wondering where you'd gone off to!"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what's going on Antonio." He snapped, still in Spanish. "Honestly! Going off with a servant-girl while your charge is still in the house…" He stopped when he realized that Romano understood most of his brother's language, as did Belle, who was now entering the room, and he quickly switched to Portuguese.

"I understand that was awkward for you Lovino, but did you really have to get Cristiano involved?" Belgium murmured, sitting down beside the boy, who was watching the brothers' rapidly growing argument, which neither nation could understand.

"I didn't expect him to drag me right back." The boy muttered. "I just thought he'd let me stay there for a bit, and maybe feed me."

"So you told him we were…?" Belle stopped, face bright red now.

"Well you were, weren't you?"

"That's not the point! You don't just go telling people's siblings about their personal lives! Imagine if you'd gone to _my_ brother! Relationships are strained as it is!"

Romano huffed, and looked away pointedly. "Like I'd go to that grump! He calls me a brat every chance he gets!"

"You're missing the point again…" Belgium groaned uselessly, pressing her hands to her face, while the two continued to argue in what might as well have been gibberish to her.

Face blank and uncaring, Romano pulled a tomato from the basket sitting on the dining table, and munched on it, inwardly hoping that the argument broke out into a brawl soon.

He would not be disappointed.

{}}+{{}

Holy Morning Rescue Batman! I'm alive! (Oh, and thanks for reading, by the way.)

Historical Investigation, check! History trading cards, check! Anime North, check! Now it's just voice exam, provincials, and school exams, and then I've got all the time in the world to write!

By the way, Anime North was awesome, thanks for asking, and I won the fanfiction contest for best plot with my story Sisu. (Go read and review that one, I'd love you forever!) Review this lovely to by the way. I've missed you all!

Bad Spanish is bad, forgive me for any errors please and thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Cristiano had decided the two could be trusted not to fool around with a certain Italian in the house, said Italian was almost as tall as Spain, and was as good as independent.

The need for Belle as a Spanish tutor had been non-existent for years, but they didn't tell either of the blonde's brothers that, lest they incur the wrath of two _more _nations who lack any faith in the two. The two went right on living together. Although it didn't take a genius to figure out just by visiting once, that Belle's room was very likely completely unused.

{}}{{}

Lars wasn't a fool. He could see the way his sister and Spain looked at each other during parties, and whenever they were in a room together, which was almost always. One was never seen without the other.

He didn't like it. He might be on better terms with Spain itself now, but he still wasn't fond of Antonio. He wanted nothing more than to get those two apart. He wouldn't stand for the bastard becoming 'part of the family.'

But at the same time, he couldn't break them up, for the sake of protecting his pride. If Belle was even the slightest bit suspicious that he was scheming to meddle in her relationship, she'd reveal things about him that he shuddered to think about being revealed.

And so, he kept quiet, and accepted that things wouldn't change any time soon.

Alfons, on the other hand, was completely supportive of the two. He'd already been over to have a 'chat' with Antonio, (more likely an interrogation) and was obviously satisfied with the answers he got, as he didn't press the matter any further.

So they had the family recognition they wanted, as limited as it was, and that was good enough for them. They didn't need to be constantly worried about what their siblings would find to complain about next.

{}}{{}

"You know what?" Antonio asked, kissing Belle's nose softly, nudging her chin up so he could kiss her on the lips.

"Hm?"

"We should get married." He murmured between light kisses.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, I swear if that's your idea of a proposal…"

"Relax mi corazon, I was just putting it out there as a thought. The day I propose will be the most beautiful day of your life, I promise." He said quickly, with a light chuckle at the frown she'd been sporting.

"Well, there are quite a few days you'll have to top."

"Oh? Like when?"

She thought about it, but only for a moment. "The first day when I offered to help take care of Lovino…"

"Yes, the sun was quite nice that day if I recall."

Belle swatted at him playfully with a hushed 'you know what I meant!' before continuing. "The day I came back after Lars took me away. Oh, and the day we first kissed of course."

"Anything else?"

She grinned slyly at that. "My first birthday as a nation. Best day ever."

Antonio pouted. "No fair, I didn't even know you then. How am I supposed to know how to top that?"

"You're smart…ish, you'll think of something."

"What was the 'ish' for? I'm smart!"

"Well…It _did _take you…what was it? Four months? Until you figured out that I liked you."

"I said I was smart, not a mind-reader."

"Hey! Are you two gonna fuck? Or are you just gonna spend all night talking like an old married couple?" They jumped at Romano's yell from outside their door.

"You don't have to stay here you know!" Spain yelled back. "It was your choice to come visit, so if you don't like how we spend our evenings, you can leave at anytime!"

"You know, it's times like these where I regret telling you a damned thing!"

As the younger nation stormed off, Belle looked up at the Spaniard with a minute smile. "I don't regret it one bit."

"Neither do I."

So the lesson to be learned here is: When dealing with thickheaded Spaniards, and noisy Italians, patience is the key to love and success.

{}}+{{}

Thanks for reading~!

Ha! You thought I was going to end this on a serious note, didn't you?

Yes, you heard me right, put a fork in this story, it's done! (Though I do have an awesome sequel idea, so you can look forward to that) Thanks for sticking with me this long, and I hope to see some more lovely reviews on this story and more.

I'll miss you dearly!


End file.
